


A Collection of Bechloe Stories of Various Lengths

by 100percentjazzedtomeetyou



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentjazzedtomeetyou/pseuds/100percentjazzedtomeetyou
Summary: I'm trying to get better at writing in general and actually finishing projects, so here's where I post random things as an attempt to get through writers block. Varying lengths, some will be multi-chapter. Starting off with a good old she lacks curtains across the street and I've just moved in and we're going to high school together kind of AU. Definitely open to prompts, thanks for reading!





	A Collection of Bechloe Stories of Various Lengths

Beca had lived in her new house for all of 10 minutes when she saw her neighbour topless. 

It wasn’t the welcome she had been expecting, she hadn’t been expecting a welcome at all, but she’d take it nonetheless. Because, and excuse her for being so forward, but oh my god if this girl wasn’t the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen and oh my god wasn’t she blessed that she didn’t seem to have curtains. Okay, that sounds creepy, okay the whole thing was a little creepy, but it’s not Beca’s fault that she happened to be installing her own very functioning curtains when the redhead across the way had decided to strip.

 

Beca had lived in her new house for about an hour when there was a knock on the door. She heard her dad answer.

“Hi there!” came the voice of the visitor, “We just thought we’d pop across and say hi, welcome you to the neighbourhood, we live right across from you. I’m Claire Beale.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, John Mitchell” she heard her father respond, inevitably shaking hands, “I just moved in with my daughter Beca, I’m teaching nearby and she’s starting at Barden High next week.”

“Oh that’s great, my daughter here, Chloe,” Beca heard a soft ‘Hi’ float among the voices, “she goes there too, a junior.” the peppy voice continued.

“That’s the same as Beca. Actually, hold on— Beca!” She immediately winced as she heard her dad shout up for her, “Beca! Can you come down for a second?!” he continued loudly.

Beca steeled herself for a moment, taking a deep breath. She was in no way prepared for meeting new people today, especially a potential classmate. She was dusty and sweaty from unpacking in this heat, sweats, and a t shirt with far too many holes in were her choice of clothing today and her hair, well, she’s sure it was at birds’ nest level by now. She clenched her fists for a second, screwing up her face, shaking the frustration out of her and put on her best fake smile as she started down the stairs.

“Ah, Beca.” Her dad’s far too pleasant to be normal tone cut through the other voices as she appeared, “This is Claire and Chloe Beale, they live right across the street and Chloe’s a junior at Barden just like you!”

“Oh wow, awesome.” Beca now donned her best surprised face, as if she hadn’t been eavesdropping at the top of the stairs all along. “Nice to meet you—“ she cut herself off there as she reached the doorway, looking out at an almost identical pair of redheads, one of which being who she’d so creepily watched strip from her window not 50 minutes ago.

She met the girl’s eyes, Chloe, and wow they were blue, that much hadn’t travelled across the street in the same way the curves of her muscles had. She was enamoured to say the least. Oh she was gay, she was so gay, and she really needed to stop this staring, especially when her eyes dropped down just slightly and saw the smirk Chloe’s lips were sporting.

“Sorry!” Beca shook herself and began again, reaching out her hand, first to Claire, “It’s nice to know it won’t all be unknown faces when I’m lost in those halls.” and then Chloe’s.

Her smirk had grown wider, an eyebrow raising just a little as Beca’s hand touched her’s. Something, just— something about that exchange made Beca think she knew. Knew that she had ogled her through her window, and oh how her annoyingly pale face was giving way to the biggest blush right about now. 

And if Beca had been unsure before, she certainly wasn’t as the very first words Chloe said to her were:

“Nice to meet you too Beca. We’ll have to get coffee sometime, get acquainted properly, not just through a window.” Her smirk giving way to a genuine but amused smile at the end as she kept hold of Beca’s hand just a little longer than what might be deemed necessary. And Beca couldn’t help but smile through her intense blush in return. 

 

So, Beca had lived in her new house for about an hour and five minutes when she started falling. And falling fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr 100percentjazzedtomeetyou :)


End file.
